The Jackson Legacies
by Mr. Nifty
Summary: After the Second Giant war ended, everyone was happy (duh.), well that is until Annabeth decides to abandon her child and husband for who-knows-what. What do Percy and Natasha, Percy and Annabeth's daughter, do? Well they get a new family member of course! Read as Theseus "Theo" Jackson, son of Percy Jackson and, well I can't tell you who she is, goes through his life as a hero!
1. Shocking Revelations

**Sup guys! So, anyways, here's my first fanfic. Please bear with me right now, there might be something wrong in the fic and such so please, constructive criticism is very much accepted. If you don't like fics with OC's as main characters, well, you have the choice to not read. Have fun reading!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own PJO and HoO, however the OC's are mine.**

* * *

Prologue

POV: 3rd Person

* * *

 _Boom._

A gunshot rang through the night sky, followed by the shriek of a young girl and the demanding shout of a man. A woman of about twenty years of age stepped out of a house, her blonde hair whipping around in the wind. Her grey eyes looking everywhere, calculating, looking for oppressors, witnesses, escape routes. She zipped up her hoodie and shouldered her book bag. She started running, her gun in hand. She stopped and looked back at the house she just left. Her gaze seemed to suggest that she longed for it; however it changed to a look of determination.

"Bye Percy, Natasha. I'll see you soon, hopefully in a more, pleasant occasion." With that the woman took out a pearl and threw it on the ground. Just like that, the woman vanished, and the night was filled with silence once more.

However, inside the house, a man with of about the same age as the woman who just left is lying down on the floor. He has raven black hair and green eyes. He was clutching his stomach, where the bullet hit. Kneeling next to him was a young girl who's only seen four summers. She has long blonde hair cascading down her back in waves and innocent green eyes, wide with alarm.

"Daddy, daddy!" she screeched, shaking the forlorn figure of her father.

"Go, get the phone and call your Uncle Will, Natasha, tell him to come quick." Was all he said before he sat up, grunting in pain. The girl, now known as Natasha, stood up and ran down the hall to her parent's room.

"Why Annabeth, why?" was all the man managed to say before unconsciousness took him.

* * *

Chapter 1: Shocking Revelations

* * *

 _Rattle. Hiss. Thump._

"Another bullseye. I'm tellin' ya now sweetie, you definitely take on me in archery, not your father," Thalia said as she ruffled Theo's hair. Theo put on a smug face, just to rub it in his sister's face more, who was sitting on a chair not far away from where he was shooting. She rolled her eyes at him and came over.

"At least I'm better with a sword, and I'm definitely better with hunting knives." She said, ripping away his smug smile.

"Whatever Natasha, you guys should get home, or else your father will have my head; or at least after Lady Artemis kills me for staying away from the hunt too long." Thalia said. Her voice filled with mock sorrow. Both Theo and Natasha's green eyes were filled with amusement as they laughed at their aunt's words. Although he was only ten, Theo was very much aware of the Greek and Roman world. Being the son of the famous Percy Jackson pretty much does that to you. However, he was not the son of Annabeth Chase. No, she was Natasha's mother, but she left his father when Natasha was four. According to his Uncle Will, Annabeth attacked his father and sister, and then left. "She was never seen again after that," was what he had said as an ending line for the story. Well, he doesn't really need to worry about it though, she isn't his mother anyway. Nobody knows who his mother is, only his father and sister do. They both claimed that she passed away giving birth to him. They don't have pictures of her either, but described her as a very happy person with long brown hair and warm brown eyes. They said she also belonged in the Greek and Roman world, but many, including Theo himself, believe that his mother is just a mortal. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his dark brown hair getting wet, along with his face and his clothes. He looked up angrily at Natasha who was smiling innocently at him while his aunt Thalia who was suppressing giggles. He had a look on his face that said _why the fuck would you do that?_

"We've been trying to catch your attention for five minutes now, we're home." Supplied Natasha as she pointed at their three floor townhouse.

"Whatever," he shrugged while willing himself dry. The three of them walked to the door of the house and knocked. The door opened after a couple of seconds revealing a man with blonde hair and blue eyes filled with kindness. He smiled upon the sight of Natasha, Theo, and Thalia.

"'Sup Will," Thalia said.

"Thalia," he replied, smiling at her. "Theo and Natasha. Come in, your father's inside speaking with Reyna. You know how it is with them. Nico's inside too. You know how it is with your father and aunt Reyna, always busy, being praetors and all." He said while stepping to the side giving the three some space to walk in.

"I'll be leaving now, tell Perce and the other's I said hi." Said Thalia as she turned around. The four bid their farewells as Thalia left. They stepped inside and went down the hallway as Will shut the door behind them. They went into the kitchen to see Reyna and Nico sitting by the counter holding hands while their father was turned around, staring at the microwave. At the sound of footsteps Nico turned and smiled at us. His onyx brown eyes now filled with joy and a bit of longing as he looked at Theo and Natasha. He and Reyna have been trying to conceive a child, but alas, the fates still haven't smiled at them.

"Theo, Natasha," he greeted whilst nodding at the aforementioned people. Reyna turned around and smiled kindly at them, eyes filled with the same joy and longing that Nico's does. She poked Percy and he turned around, his hand on the pommel of Anaklusmos. His purple cape whipped around so fast that it nearly caught fire by the stove. Once he set his green eyes upon his children, he gave them a warm smile and scowled at Reyna who was laughing with Nico. He smirked at his own clumsiness and walked around the counter to his children. His impressive height of 6'3 towering over Natasha's 5'7 and Theo's small 5'0 height, but Theo was only ten so it didn't really matter. Natasha however, was already sixteen and seemed to inherit Annabeth's not so tall frame. Their father gave Will a questioning look, his eyebrows raised.

"Thalia left already, back to the hunt. She said something about dying and being late." Will answered while smirking. He has known Percy for a very long time, being able to answer his unasked question pretty much showed that. Percy nodded at him in thanks.

"Well, how was archery?" he inquired at his children.

"I still suck," said a crestfallen Natasha.

"And I'm still as awesome as ever!" exclaimed Theo. They all laughed at his antics while he put his hands to his hips in a superman pose while a grin threatened to split his face. He was clutching his bow with his left hand and his quiver with the right. After the laughter died down, Natasha poked his brother in the stomach with a blunt arrow from her quiver a bit too hard. Theo doubled over and Percy roared in laughter while Natasha smirked. Then the conch horn sounded.

"Dinner time," said Reyna as she, along with Nico and Will prepared to go down to the Dining Pavilion. After the war, the seven were all offered immortality. But only four of them, however, accepted. Percy and Annabeth declined and later married and had Natasha while Leo, well, he was dead so that pretty much explains it. Or at least everyone says he is, but Nico refuses and says that he's alive. The camps have mixed their ways of life. Now, Rome has one praetor while camp half-blood has one as well, those praetors are Reyna and Percy respectively. The Greek camp now also had a city, but most people go to New Rome to live because the community is bigger. As praetors, they are normally needed to eat in the Dining pavilion, but Percy decided to make an exception and stays at home to eat. Well, he always does, because of Theo and Natasha. Reyna, Nico and Will bid their goodbyes and left for dinner. Natasha and Theo went up to their rooms to change into more comfortable clothes. When they went down, they saw that the table was already made and Percy was already sitting down, his cape and armour removed revealing a light blue shirt and jeans. When they were all sat down and eating, Theo decided to start a conversation.

"So, dad, why were Reyna and Nico here, along with Uncle Will?" Theo didn't bother calling Nico and Reyna aunt and uncle, they weren't really close.

Their father's face turned grim, "Do you remember the prophecy issued a couple of years after the second Giant War?" Percy asked them.

"Yes," the siblings said in unison. "The one that went around the lines of: _Hearth's Child_ and _Legacy of Water_?" Natasha inquired.

"Yes, that one," Percy said eating some potatoes, "Reyna and I believe it has started."

Natasha made a spit take, causing Theo to shake in laughter.

"And I'm very worried about it," continued Percy as if nothing happened, "Because one of you might be the one the prophecy talks about."

"What?" asked Theo, who suddenly stopped laughing, "What does the prophecy say exactly?"

Their father pursed his lips, "You'll find out tonight during the camp fire. C'mon, eat up; you'll need it, especially you, Theo."

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the amphitheatre listening to the announcements made by Chiron and Percy, and in addition, Reyna, seeing as the Roman camp was at camp half-blood. Theo and Natasha were sitting at the back with their Uncle Will.

"And to our last announcement," Chiron said, "Well, it's rather disturbing as it is, but we, and the gods, believe that the next great prophecy has already started. Rachel, if you can please come up to state the prophecy."

As Rachel walked up to Chiron, there was just dead silence. Campers looked at Chiron with their mouths agape, eyes filled with horror, fear, some even excitement (*cough*Ares campers*cough*).

Once Rachel was beside Chiron, she cleared her throat, "Umm, hi! So the prophecy goes like this," She fumbled in her pocket and took a little rolled up piece of paper. She unrolled it and started reading out loud.

 _The child of the Hearth, a legacy of the water,_

 _On their hands lies a choice, lest the world be torn asunder,_

 _Against the Creator's champion our hero stands,_

 _Or else, the Earth befalls unto Chaos' hands._

Everyone was silent, trying to understand what the prophecy means. Suddenly, in the middle of the room, a column of flames erupted. A couple of new campers shrieked and tried to run, but the older campers told them to stay. When the fire died down, there stood a woman in red and orange robes, constantly shifting colours, like a fire. She had long brown hair going cascading in waves down her back. She had warm, hazel eyes and a face that screamed royalty.

Chiron and the leaders, along with the cabin counsellors knelt reverently in front of the woman, except Percy Jackson. "Lady Hestia, to what do we owe your gracious visit?" Chiron asked while kneeling, well, at least as much as a centaur can.

"Rise," Hestia stated whilst walking towards Percy. As everyone stood up, they all watched as Hestia went up to Percy and look him in the eye. Percy took her hand and kissed it, making a slight blush appear on the goddess' cheeks. They held each other's hands and stared into each other's eyes with complete adoration until Percy cleared his throat. Hestia looked away from his eyes and had a sudden interest on the floor.

"Must you claim him now, my love?" Percy asked. This earned many shocked gasps across the campers, none more than Theo, to learn that his father has an affair with the goddess. However, this was not the case for Natasha, who looked at the goddess with longing, wishing that she had a mother like her, one who wouldn't abandon them.

"Yes, Percy," Hestia stated, "And so to answer your question, Chiron, I am here to claim my son." This earned gasps from everyone, none more so than Theo.

 _Could she be…?_ Theo thought, _Could she be my…?_ Theo was snapped out of his musings when Hestia spoke.

"Theseus 'Theo' Jackson, son of Percy Jackson" She boomed, "Come; give your mother a hug."

Theo fainted.

* * *

 **So guys, how was it? I'll try to post every weekend, probably on Sunday nights.**

 **Mr. Nifty signing out.**


	2. Too much power? Yeah, I thought so too

**Sup guys, Mr. Nifty here! Okay, yes I lied. I will be posting every two to three days, not every Sunday. Anyway, right off the bat, I want to tell you guys that Hestia will most likely NEVER be depicted as an eight year-old. I mean, won't it be weird to see an eight year-old calling a ten year-old son and kissing a thirty year-old full on the lips? But, then again, they are gods sooo...**

 **Anyway shout out to those who followed and reviewed, thank you so much, this is my first fic so I am very much elated to see you guys support me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

 **Any way, here is chapter two...**

* * *

Previously:

* * *

Yes, Percy," Hestia stated, "And so to answer your question, Chiron, I am here to claim my son." This earned gasps from everyone, none more so than Theo.

 _Could she be…?_ Theo thought, _Could she be my…?_ Theo was snapped out of his musings when Hestia spoke.

"Theseus 'Theo' Jackson, son of Percy Jackson" She boomed, "Come; give your mother a hug."

Theo fainted.

* * *

Chapter 2: Too much power? Yeah, I thought so too...

* * *

Theo woke up to a blinding white light. He shut his eyes almost immediately and opened them slowly once more, adjusting his eyesight to the light. Once fully adjusted, he sat up. He didn't notice the person staring at him with their face hovering above his. His forehead bumped into the person's forehead and they both grunted in pain, Theo dropping his head back into the pillows and the person backtracking a bit. He sat up again, rubbing his forehead. Looking around, he saw the white sheets of the bed he was lying down on, the huge number of beds similar to his and the curtains separating each bed was like a bright neon sign in the middle of the night signalling "INFIRMARY!" He looked back at the person – no, girl – that was staring back at him with mild annoyance and relief. She had long frizzy brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail; she had brown eyes and a slightly upturned nose, which was pretty defined at that. She seemed to be around the same age as Theo – well, that's because she's ten years old too. Theo stared at her brown eyes and smirked, causing the girl to have a very unnoticeable blush.

"'Sup, Becc," greeted Theo, "How long was I out?"

"'Round the whole night, its morning now," she answered, shuffling a bit in her chair, while playing with the hem of her shirt. She was wearing a white shirt which said 'I Love Delphi Strawberries' in bright pink letters. She had blue skinny jeans and some black converse. She had a sort – of – skinny – but – not – skinny frame. She was a pretty wealthy girl; you can pretty much tell by the Rolex watch that she was wearing. Why would she be wealthy? Well, she's Rachel's daughter. Not like, she got pregnant, well, she did. But she's still a virgin. _Care to elaborate, Mr. Narrator?_ Well, being the spoiled oracle she is, Apollo got Hera's help and took some _stuff_ from a guy, gave it to Rachel, she became pregnant, and _VOILA_ , Rebecca Dare came into the world of the Greeks and Romans.

"I literally had the weirdest dream ever," said Theo, running his hands through his dark brown hair, "like, dad was in the amphitheatre, and then – "

"Hestia came and claimed you." Rebecca continued for him. Theo gave him a questioning look. Being his childhood friend ( **A/N: This isn't some hint on who Theo's gonna be with. Maybe it is, I'll let you guys decide.** ), she understood immediately what he meant to ask.

"No, you weren't talking in your sleep, like 50% of the time, and it really did happen," Rebecca replied, "Please, don't pass out again," she quickly added in a pleading tone. Just then, Hestia and Percy walked up to the bed, hand in hand, muttering things to each other. They looked at the bed to see Theo and Rebecca staring back at them. "Umm, I'll leave now. Bye, Theo." She quickly left and while waving goodbye at the three of them.

"Who's she?" Hestia asked, "Your girlfriend? Aren't you a bit too young? She's pretty though, since when have you known her? Who are her parents?" Hestia continued to ask questions until Percy silenced her and explained to her how they were just best friends.

Theo looked at Hestia, "So, you're really my mom?" Hestia nodded and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to claim you sooner, honey, your father said that I shouldn't yet because it might endanger me. You know about Zeus and his paranoia." Thunder rumbled loudly outside, she sighed. "Zeus is calling a meeting, I'll be back later. Bye." She said and kissed Percy on the cheek, and then proceeded to head over to Theo and kissed his forehead lightly. "I'll see you two later," and with that, she vanished into a column of flames. Percy bid his farewell to his son and told him to come back home for dinner and left. Theo quickly checked the time on the clock on the wall to the far left. _Nine o'clock,_ Theo mused, _I must've skipped breakfast already, and maybe the Romans have already left._ He stayed on the bed for a couple more minutes before standing up and leaving the infirmary, his mind set on looking for Rebecca.

* * *

Theo found Rebecca by the beach, sitting on a blanket neatly sprawled on the sandy beach. She was lying with her back on the blanket, eyes closed, but seemingly staring at the blue sky and white, fluffy clouds. Theo removed his shoes and walked up to Rebecca. He moved her shoes, which were neatly laid down beside her blanket and laid beside her. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. After a couple of moments he opened them and looked at Rebecca. She was still seemingly asleep. He smirked mischievously and willed some of the water near them into a sphere as big as his head and dropped it on Rebecca's head, soaking not just her head and hair, but the upper part of her shirt and the blanket near her head to. She bolted upright and looked around. Her gaze setting upon the innocently smiling Theo. She scowled, "I'm gonna kill you," she growled, "and rip you up piece by piece…"

"I doubt it," was Theo's innocent reply, "everyone absolutely adores me, including you." He smirked, crossing his arms by his chest. Rebecca continued to scowl at him, but you could see the amusement in her eyes. "So why are you here?" asked Rebecca, "You wouldn't have woken me up just for nothing, right?"

"Mh-hmm, perhaps I have, how would you know?" he said, closing his eyes. Rebecca growled and opened her mouth to retort, just then a bright flash told them of the arrival of a god. They looked up to see Hermes looking at Theo. "Zeus sent me here," Theo looked at him questioningly and motioned for him to go on, "there's a council meeting and he wants to see whether you're a threat or not because, well, being the first son of Hestia, you'll be very powerful. And then comes the fact that you're a tri-blood, a mortal with the abilities of two gods, you're one heck of a package kid, the perfect ingredient for the best paranoia episode of Zeus yet!" he exclaimed with amusement. He then tilted his head to the right (his right) and touched what seemed to be an earpiece, "Seems like Zeus wants to see your daddy too, well, we should just walk, seeing as I have no intention in listening to my father's arrogant boasting so soon."

The first couple moments of their walk were kind of awkward. Two not – really – extroverts and a very loud and talkative god were bound to have some chatting issues. Theo and Rebecca had enough of listening to Hermes ranting about George and Martha (they didn't even know who they were!), and decided to change the subject, "So," Theo said, "Do you have any idea about what my powers could be? You know, like, the ones from my mother?"

Hermes put on a thoughtful face, "I don't know kid, maybe the same abilities that she has, just a tad bit lower in level, maybe. I mean, at least that's what happened to my first half-blood, she was the second best thief I have ever seen. She was very fast too, with very keen intellect." He mused.

"So, who do you think is the best thief then?" asked Rebecca. Hermes smirked at the question, "Well, I don't know, I mean," he mused, a playful expression on his face as he tapped his chin with his finger, "whenever I look into the mirror, I see this _handsome_ young man. Has a runner's built, brown hair, elfish features; I just _know_ that he's a thief, probably a good one at that. But – "he didn't get to finish his musings as a voice from his bag hissed, " _that's because that's_ your _reflection, Lord Hermes,"_ Hermes quickly shushed the voice and pressed a button which seemed to have just appeared on his bag, "There, now Martha can't disturb us," he said and looked to his left, "Oh, it's the Big House, your daddy's office is in here right?" Theo nodded and they went in the Big House while Rebecca went away to find her mother. When they got to Percy's office, Theo opened the door to find his father working his ass off on his chair with paperwork strewn all over the desk. He was currently reading a report which was in the form of a stack of unfastened papers which he was holding. Hermes got a mischievous smile on his face.

"'Sup Perce!" Hermes shouted. Percy stood up so fast with Anaklusmos drawn that the papers he was holding went flying around the room like big black and white confetti. Hermes roared in laughter and Percy scowled at him, "Hermes, with all due respect, why the _FU_ – "he stopped himself mid-sentence when he saw Theo standing beside Hermes. Percy cleared his throat and smiled at his son, "Theo, what are you doing here, son?"

Hermes stopped laughing and looked at Percy, "Dad called for a council meeting, and he wanted the two of you there." Percy shook his head in exasperation, "And I'm guessing that it isn't a request that I could deny?" Hermes nodded, "Alright then, let's go," Percy said as he took his son's hand and Hermes out a hand on his shoulder. They vanished in a flash of light and reappeared in front of the throne room doors. However many times the camp took them on field trips here on Olympus, Theo was still couldn't help but stare at Olympus in awe. The beautiful marble city stretched around them. He couldn't help but think to himself what it would've been like to be a god and live here. He was taken out of his thoughts when Hermes started to push open the twenty feet high throne room doors.

This was Theo's first time inside the throne room. The ceiling rose up thirty feet high and all the gods and goddesses sat in a U formation with a different assortment of thrones ( **A/N: Do I really need to give you guys a description of the throne room? I mean, doesn't Percy go there a bit too much in the PJO and in a** _ **bunch**_ **of other fanfics? Yeah, I thought so too…** ). In the middle of the room was a humongous fire which seemed to be at least ten meters in diameter. Hermes grew to his godly height and flashed onto his throne. Hestia stepped off of her throne ( **A/N: I swear I'm putting a tad bit too much A/N's in this chapter. Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and take the liberty to say that yes, in this fanfic, Percy used his reward after the giant war to give Hades and Hestia their thrones back, freeing Hades of his banishment into the underworld. So yeah, Hades is here too.** ) , and walked up to Theo and hugging him, after which quickly proceeding to Percy and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She then headed back to her throne and sat back down on it, already in her godly height.

"Theseus Jackson!" Zeus then boomed from his throne, "and Perseus Jackson, you are both here today to have your fate decided."

"I already told you brother," Hades growled from his throne, "Our sister, Hestia, is most validly and most definitely _is_ an adult and is capable to make her own decisions. Just because she broke her oath does not mean that you should punish her lover and child."

"No!" yelled Zeus, "I am King of the Gods, my word is law. And therefore, it is right if I say that it is. This means that – "Zeus was interrupted from his little rant when a feminine voice spoke up, "No, father."

Zeus turned to the voice and looked a bit startled, "Athena?" Zeus asked, and then fumed, "You would _DARE_ defy my own words? I could banish you from this council in a snap if I wanted to. Are you not my most loyal subject?" He asked, steam was literally going out of his ears and nose like chimneys. Theo most likely would've found the scene hilarious if he and his father weren't being threatened by the King of the Gods himself. It was almost so comical.

"Subject, a subject is what you think of your daughter? A SUBJECT? Oh why have we chosen _you_ to lead us? O, woe is me, why do _I_ have to be related to such an _insufferable fool_?" ranted Demeter. There was a silence that followed which only lasted for a couple of seconds when Hera spoke, "At least you're not married to him," she said, glaring at Zeus who had a face as red as a tomato. He was fuming, that much was understandable.

The tension in the room was so thick you could've cut it with a knife. And that's when a silver-eyed goddess spoke, "So, may I go back to the hunt now? I mean, this is a pretty useless meeting if I would say so myself, which I am."

"Yeah, let li' sis go back to her hunt and everyone else to whatever they were doin' beforehand." Apollo said.

"For the last time Apollo, _I_ am older. Get that through your thick skull!" Artemis growled.

"Tsk. Tsk, lil' sis, that's where you're wrong. I am older." Retorted Apollo.

"I am older!" Artemis shouted.

"I am."

"I AM!"

"Really? I don't think so lil' sis."

"Why do you even think that you're older?"

"Because you're twelve?"

Artemis changed her form into an age a year older than Apollo's, "Happy?"

"Hmm, let me think, nah…"

"Why you insufferable little male! I'm gonna kill you!" Artemis shouted as she made to leave her throne. She was stopped however by Athena's spear when she used the staff to stop her in her path and use it again to gently push her back into her throne.

"I know that Apollo may become annoying, like, _all_ the time, sister. But there is no need to kill him." Athena said softly, "And we are getting off track as well," she added, "Aren't we here to decide on what to do with these two?" she asked waving a hand at Theo and Percy. Everyone nodded and then Ares decided to speak, "I might hate Jackson, but I can still think straight and say that pretty much no one but Zeus and Dionysus will probably vote for them to be killed. I mean, it's not like I give a fuck about what you guys do, but I do. Just keep in mind that Theo will probably be the child of the prophecy. I mean, ' _A child of the Hearth, a legacy of water'_? I can assure you that this Theo kid will be the prophecy kid, isn't that right Athena?"

Everyone was shocked at how smart Ares sounded, "What?" he asked, "I can think clearly to ya' know."

"It doesn't matter," everyone looked at Hera who spoke, "What Ares said is true. If anyone else wants to bring something up," she looked around and seemed to think that no one had any, "then this meeting is dismissed." She said, holding her husband's hand and flashing them both out. Everyone else followed suite, leaving only Hestia, Poseidon and Artemis. Artemis went over to Percy and said, "Expect a visit from me and someone else later." After that she flashed out of the room. Poseidon came up next and hugged both Percy and Theo, wishing them good luck and then bidding goodbye and flashing out. Hestia then came over and smiled warmly at them. She then grabbed both of their arms and flashed them into camp. It was already noon when they got home while picking up Natasha from the arena. When they got home, Hestia decided to prepare them a meal. While they were eating, Hestia noticed the partially jealous look Natasha would give Theo. So she decided on something.

"Natasha, honey," Hestia said, "would you like it if I, well, adopted you?" Natasha's face immediately lit up and looked at Theo who was nodding his head vigorously, "Yeah, that way, we could be real blood siblings," Theo said happily. "I would love of that," agreed Natasha.

"Alright then," said Hestia, "I, Hestia, goddess of the Hearth, hereby adopt Natasha Jackson, daughter of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, as my own flesh and blood, as my own daughter." Thunder rumbled loudly outside and Natasha smiled. Then, two flashes of light, one silver and one black, appeared inside the Jackson's dining room. Artemis and Thanatos were the ones who flashed in and they walked up to the table, Artemis shying away a bit, obviously uncomfortable to be so close to a male.

"Percy," Thanatos greeted, "Lady Hestia, and kids." He added. They all greeted the two gods. "As you remember, Percy," said Artemis, "You have saved both of us and, well, we haven't really thanked you yet." ( **A/N: To those who may be confused, I'm referring to** The Titan's Curse and The Son of Neptune) "And so," Thanatos continued, "We have decided to bless your children."

 **I was very tempted to end the chapter here, but I'm nice.**

The family looked at them with wide eyes and mouths open. "Well, we're gonna do it whatever you say, we don't like owing people." Artemis said as both her and Thanatos looked at Natasha and stretched their arms towards her. Black and silver light appeared from their hands and connected to Natasha. She felt a surge of power enter her along with the knowledge of how to use it. The two gods then turned to Theo and did the same. Theo felt the same rush of power and knowledge; however, he also felt a pain erupt on his mid-back. He hunched over and grunted. Hestia and Percy tried to reach for him but Thanatos stopped them, "Wait for it," just after he said that, a pair of black wings erupted out of Theo's back, both so majestic yet so dangerous. "The wings are the same wings I have, and are very much impenetrable. This is a rare occurrence that the people I bless get wings, but it seems as if Theo is one in a million," Thanatos said, "Just will it to disappear and it will retract, Theo." Theo did so and the weight of the wings suddenly disappeared from his back. His wings were retracted leaving two holes on the back of his shirt.

"You two will now be able to move more stealthily and use your bow more efficiently. You also now have enhanced senses and can both turn into wolves," said Artemis. "From my blessing, you can now both raise the dead and control them. However, it seems as if Natasha will be more prominent in using them. Fortunately for you, Theo, I saw that beforehand and gave you a blessing to be able to master the use of a scythe. You can both wield underworld metals too, like stygian iron."

"We must now take our leave, goodbye." Artemis said as she and Thanatos vanished in different flashes of light.

"So," Natasha said, "What powers do we get from you, mother?"

Hestia smiled at her, "Well," she said, "The two of you will be able to control and wield fire to both harm and heal; you could use it as well to teleport. Both of you will also be fireproof and be able to summon any meal. And seeing as you two are my first ever children, your powers will be twice the power of a normal demigod, along with the bonus of being able to toy with someone's hope."

"Won't that just make Zeus want to kill us more?" asked Theo. Hestia laughed along with Percy and Natasha. The four then spent their entire afternoon and evening together, Hestia staying over the Jackson's household for the night. Well, It was her household now too, wasn't it?

* * *

In Olympus, night has settled, flanked by peace and silence. But this was gone in an instant when a man screamed out in pain and agony until the screaming stopped.

Inside Heracles' temple, Heracles himself lay down on the floor, bloody and beaten. The most gruesome part however, was the fact that his skull and stomach were practically torn open, his entrails and brain missing. By the brazier in his room, a man cloaked man stood, watching as the brain and insides burned away. His frame suddenly became stockier, more muscled. He smirked, "Heracles as the first sacrifice to aid me, the Champion of Chaos? Not bad really, but not the best." The man then vanished, without even a flash or a sound. Just then, Hebe walked into her husband's room and screamed and started weeping at his corpse.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Good, bad, OK? Let me know guys. That was a bit of a longer chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Well, anyway, this is Mr. Nifty signing off.**


	3. Happy Birthday, Idiot!

**Sup guys! Anyway, sorry for the delay, I was pretty busy the last couple of days, so here is chapter three! And to compensate for my royal delay, I will post chapter four later tonight. Right so, yeah, have fun reading!**

* * *

Previously:

In Olympus, night has settled, flanked by peace and silence. But this was gone in an instant when a man screamed out in pain and agony until the screaming stopped.

Inside Heracles' temple, Heracles himself lay down on the floor, bloody and beaten. The most gruesome part however, was the fact that his skull and stomach were practically torn open, his entrails and brain missing. By the brazier in his room, a man cloaked man stood, watching as the brain and insides burned away. His frame suddenly became stockier, more muscled. He smirked, "Heracles as the first sacrifice to aid me, the Champion of Chaos? Not bad really, but not the best." The man then vanished, without even a flash or a sound. Just then, Hebe walked into her husband's room and screamed and started weeping at his corpse.

* * *

Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Idiot!

* * *

"I just can't understand how the Olympians stayed sane after all these years. I mean, every single year they have at least, like, ten of those crazy meetings where all that happens is bickering between different deities and Zeus boasting." Theo ranted causing Rebecca to sigh. They were sitting atop Zeus' Fist, overseeing the whole forest and the camp by the far horizon. Their feet were dangling over the edge and they were sitting _very_ close to each other. But, well, they are best friends, so their like _so what?_

"Now I can see why they very much needed Dionysus," continued Theo, "He's not only the god of wine; most people forget that he's the god of madness too! Maybe he's the reason that they are staying sane? Maybe, when one of 'em goes insane from all that craziness, Dionysus leads them back to sanity? And then, when Dionysus goes insane, wait; can a god of madness go _insane_? Oh gods, why does this have to be so confusing?" He placed his head on both of his hands.

He looked up to see Rebecca pretending to write on paper, "Go on professor, I wanna pass the exam." She smirked. He reciprocated the smirk and slugged her playfully on the arm. They broke into giggles which lasted for about a couple of minutes When the amusement died down, Theo put on a thoughtful face, "I think that the prophecy's gonna come to play soon, and it's either gonna be me or my sister."

Rebecca looked at him quizzically, "Why?"

Theo looked at her, "Which one, that the prophecy's gonna come to play soon, or the one about how my sister is now eligible for the prophecy?"

Rebecca stared at him stoically for a while before straightening her back and answering, "Both."

"Alright," Theo said, looking at the camp in the horizon, "Last night, when I and my father came home, Hestia came back with us. She planned to stay the night there, so when we all had dinner, Hestia adopted Natasha, seeing as her mother left her and dad."

Theo looked at Rebecca, "You still with me?" she nodded.

"Okay," Theo continued, "so, then, Artemis and Thanatos came and blessed me and my sister as thanks or my father saving them. It's also how I got these," Theo pulled his shirt off and willed his wings to come out. His back grew two majestic black wings made of silky soft feather, each wing as long as his own arm span. Rebecca gaped at the wings and looked at Theo. Theo nodded and moved one of the wings closer to Rebecca.

She started caressing the wings and laid her head on it. She sighed at its comfortableness. Theo brought his wing closer to him and they just sat there, sort of cuddling. The moment was ruined, however, when someone cleared their throat behind them. Ironically enough, the person who interrupted them then said, "Sorry, am I ruining the moment, cupcakes?"

They turned around to see the all-famous satyr, Coach Hedge. He had his arms crossed, one elbow propped up by his baseball bat. His baseball cap was on sideways like how you would expect someone to put their hat on back in 2005 ( **A/N: I'm not hating on those who did it back then, I did it too.** ).

He glanced at Theo and fumed, "Put some clothes on, cupcake!" Theo quickly put on a shirt after retracting his wings. Hedge smirked at the two and proceeded to head down the stack of boulders, "I'm going to head down now, my wife will be looking for me. Make sure there will be no funny business you two," he said over his shoulder.

"The two of us are just ten for goodness sake coach!" exclaimed Rebecca, raising her hands up in the air.

"Whatever," was Hedge's intelligent reply. The two watched as Hedge went down the cliff. When she was sure that he was gone, Rebecca punched Theo playfully and smirked, "That's a very eventful eleventh birthday for you," she said. Theo looked at her questioningly, "what?"

Rebecca resisted the urge to facepalm, "Today," she said slowly, as if explaining to a small child, "is September the fifth, and today you are turning eleven." Theo put on a thoughtful look and smiled as if figuring it out.

And then he frowned, "Wait, so today is my birthday?" he asked and Rebecca had to restrain herself from punching him because of his stupidity.

"Yes, you idiot, today _is_ your birthday," Rebecca said and all Theo said was an unintelligent 'oh'.

"Yes, 'oh', today is your birthday, meaning you have around," Rebecca checked her watch, "around ten minutes before your father starts wondering where you are. He was planning on throwing a 'surprise' party for you in the dining pavilion. But of course, being the idiot your father is, much like you, he just told everyone in the camp, including you, last week in the announcements."

"Wait," Theo said slowly, "so you're saying that you think I'm an idiot?" he stared at Rebecca incredulously.

She snickered and replied, "Yes, and I think that getting to the Dinning Pavilion in ten minutes would be good practice for you to use your wings. So, go! Make haste!"

He did just as she said. Theo removed his shirt and willed his wings into existence. He walked up to the edge of Zeus' Fist and fearlessly jumped off. He faltered a bit but slowly started to glide. When he became confident enough, he flapped his wings hard and slowly gained altitude. He flapped his wings again and again until he was at least a hundred feet off of the ground.

He smirked gleefully and dived, positioning himself in a way wherein he would land by the Dining Pavilion. When he was about thirty feet to the ground he opened his wings. And instead of the epic landing he was expecting, his wings stayed steady for a moment, slowing down his fall. And then his wings folded back, causing him to flip in the air and face plant into the ground, right in front of his mother. He skidded for a couple of metres before stopping, Hestia staring at her son in shock before shrieking and running up to him. When she got to where her son was, she could see that he was still lying face down on the he said was an incoherent "Ouch," before she healed him and started giving him a lecture about stunts and how he should wear a helmet when flying.

"Mother," Theo said. Hestia kept on ranting as if Theo didn't say anything.

"Mother," Theo said again, still no answer.

"Mother," Hestia kept on ranting.

"MOM!" Hestia stopped. She looked at Theo and asked something which he didn't know the answer to, "Honey, put a shirt on. Where is your shirt anyway?" Right after she said that, as if things can't become more awkward, it did. Rebecca waltzed into the scene clutching Theo's shirt in her right hand. She stopped in front of Theo and looked at him, cocking her head to the side. Theo was trying to shrink and hide in a hole forever. Rebecca noticed this and looked around. To her right, she saw Hestia looking at them with her mouth wide open. She looked between Theo and Rebecca and seemed to connect the dots. However, she seemed to have connected the _wrong_ dots.

Rebecca blushed hard and threw the shirt at Theo and ran away. Hestia looked at Theo with a stern face, "Young man, what did you two do?"

Theo ran his hand through his hair, "We were sitting atop Zeus' Fist and happened to forget my shirt there when I removed it to take my wings out." Theo said almost nonchalantly, "and besides, I'm just _eleven_ , what did you think we would've done?" Fortunately for Theo, his father chose that time to walk into the scene immediately becoming Theo's saviour from the awkward conversation that his mother would've probably started.

"You'll be late for your birthday party, young man!" Percy dragged Theo into the Dining Pavilion where there were streamers hanging from the ceiling and signs saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY THEO!' There was a gigantic blue cake and a _**lot**_ of food. Many of Theo's friends and his father's friends were there. He looked around some more and found that Thanatos and Artemis were also there, along with his aunt Thalia. The rest of the seven were also there, well, excluding Leo and Annabeth of course. My father then clapped loudly catching everyone's attention.

"'Sup guys!" he shouted, "The birthday boy is here! We can officially start his party now!"

* * *

As Theo's party was being held in Camp, Hebe was running through the streets of Olympus like a crazed woman; although saying that _would_ indeed be a fact. It was just last night when she found her husband, Heracles, dead on the floors of their chambers. His skull was cracked open and while his abdomen seemed to have been ripped apart, in a means to get his entrails. She searched for clues after that, clues that could lead to his murderer. All she found were his entrails and brain; burning in the brazier next to his corpse, seemingly sacrificed. She remembers screaming bloody murder after finding that. Ever since, she's been like a paranoid animal on the run; always looking around, her eyes so red from crying and a lack of sleep. That is until around noon when she coincidentally bumped into Hermes who was walking down the street with a package clutched in one hand and his 'phone' in the other.

"No, Martha," he said into the speaker, "Hold that package there, I'm delivering that later." And that's when Hebe bumped into him and landed on the ground sitting.

"Hebe?" he asked, bewildered, "Oh my, you don't look so good." He took her and lifted her up bridal style, "What happened?" Hebe didn't answer and instead started to weep about her late husband on Hermes' shoulders.

"Alright sister," Hermes started to walk into the direction of Zeus and Hera's palace, "I'm gonna bring you to father's palace. Maybe we can do something about your state even."

* * *

"It's time for the gifts!" Hestia shouted. Everyone present started to head for the table, well; at least there _was_ a table underneath the big pile of gifts. When everyone was standing near the table, she spoke again, "Alright, parents and patrons first!"

Artemis, Thanatos and Percy left the crowd and stood beside Hestia, who was standing by the table of presents. Thanatos went first when he took the longest and most gruesome gift on the table: it was a scythe with a wooden shaft that was at least as tall as Theo, with the blade was a two and a half foot long piece of sharp stygian iron. The shaft also seemed to have been imbued with the aforementioned piece of metal.

"This scythe," Thanatos said, "Is mostly made by Stygian Iron, and is blessed to be unbreakable. Being one of my champions, you, Theo, are able to wield Stygian Iron. This scythe will grow according to your height and will always be perfectly balanced for you." He finished with a smirk, as if telling the others that there was no better gift to give an eleven year-old than a Stygian Iron imbued five foot tall scythe. After Theo took the scythe from Thanatos, it turned into one of those pens where you can switch from more than one ink colour. Thanatos' smirk grew bigger, as if nothing could beat his present now. ( **A/N: You guys know those weird pens with like three to five different ink choices? The ones that's kind of… fat? Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, but with like, five ink choices.** )

"As you can see," Thanatos continued, "Your scythe turns into a pen, much like your father's. However," here, Thanatos smirked again, "unlike your father's pen, it has _unlimited_ ink. That way, your parents will never need to buy you school utensils _again_! It will also help you very much in the future. Since it is multi-coloured, you will find it very useful for taking notes." Theo looked at him as if to say _the scythe is a really good present, but a fancy pen for school is a bit too much._ Thanatos took no notice of this and continued to explain the pen, "It would also help you in the future when you are to take exams in the future, especially your SAT's and DSTOMP." ( **A/N: Sorry, is it SAT or ST? I'm not really sure, because I take the IGCSE's, please if I'm wrong, tell me in the reviews below.** )

"Wait," said Theo, "What's DSTOMP?"

"An exam for Roman demigods," Percy said, "To enter New Rome University, it stands for: The Demigod Standard Test of Mad Powers, ( **A/N: For those who don't know, the 'DSTOMP' came from The Trials of Apollo: The Hidden Oracle, also by Rick Riordan.** )"

"Well, I'm sure your other patron and your parents would want to give you their gifts. However I'm very sure none would surpass mine." Thanatos smirked and gave the floor to Artemis. She swiftly tripped him while he was walking back; making it look like an accident and walked up to the gifts like nothing happened. Thanatos grunted in pain making people snicker at him.

"Alright," Artemis started; she grabbed a box that was around three feet long in length and a foot long in width. It was carefully wrapped in green wrapping paper, which coincidentally was Theo's favourite colour. She gave the box to Theo and gave him a smile. He took the box gingerly in his hands and looked at her; she gave him a motion to go on and he started to unwrap the present. When he finished, he opened the box which was previously wrapped in green paper to reveal an elegant bow. The top limb was a dark grey while the bottom limb was bright silver, the two colours seemed to mix and blend at the middle, there was a brown leather grip that felt perfect to Theo's hands, he looked up to Artemis who started to explain the bow and it's magical properties.

"This bow was blessed to have an unlimited amount of arrows. Pull the string back and you'll see it already nocked." Artemis explained. Theo did as she said and was surprised to see that the arrow was black. "When the dark grey limb is acting as the upper limb of the bow, the arrows that it will fire will be Stygian Iron, while they will be silver when you use the silver limb as the upper limb." She added. Theo flipped the bow and again pulled the string back, he was pretty shocked to see that the arrow was indeed silver, _hey, that's pretty nifty_ he thought. Artemis smirked at his thoughts, "It also turns into a watch if you want it to" Theo said his thanks and Artemis prodded back to the crowd.

Hestia and Percy came in next, they gave him a whole set of armour that was blessed to be lightweight, fireproof, and very resistant to damage; it also turned into a necklace which turns back into the armour when Theo tugs on it. The rest of the party went on like that, after which there was some more eating ad talking; until three in the afternoon when a lightning bolt struck the ground, indicating that Zeus was calling a council meeting.

* * *

 **So, anyone who got the Bufford reference? If you did, here's a cookie (::).**

 **Anyway, I'm very sorry that this chapter probably sucked, but as I said earlier, the last couple of days have been pretty hectic for me.**

 **So, this is Mr. Nifty signing out.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just kidding, I'll be back in like, three hours to post the next chapter.**


	4. Sacrifices and hooded men? Is this

**Wassup' guys! Anyway, yeah, I lied, again. It was not three hours, more like ten. But hey, you gotta forgive me here, I live in a completely different time zone from most of ya' guys and, well, it was like, late at night when I posted chapter 3. And besides, I have to do homework for all my classes, and it's a weekend, so, cut me off some slack guys.**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys that, the last scene will be a bit gruesome, just a bit.** **Here's the traditional disclaimer then..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO!**

* * *

Previously:

"This bow was blessed to have an unlimited amount of arrows. Pull the string back and you'll see it already nocked." Artemis explained. Theo did as she said and was surprised to see that the arrow was black. "When the dark grey limb is acting as the upper limb of the bow, the arrows that it will fire will be Stygian Iron, while they will be silver when you use the silver limb as the upper limb." She added. Theo flipped the bow and again pulled the string back, he was pretty shocked to see that the arrow was indeed silver, _hey, that's pretty nifty_ he thought. Artemis smirked at his thoughts, "It also turns into a watch if you want it to" Theo said his thanks and Artemis prodded back to the crowd.

Hestia and Percy came in next, they gave him a whole set of armour that was blessed to be lightweight, fireproof, and very resistant to damage; it also turned into a necklace which turns back into the armour when Theo tugs on it. The rest of the party went on like that, after which there was some more eating ad talking; until three in the afternoon when a lightning bolt struck the ground, indicating that Zeus was calling a council meeting.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sacrifices and hooded men? Is this some cult?

* * *

The party stopped abruptly and the guests bid adieu. Theo, Percy, and Natasha decided to visit Percy's mum, Sally Jackson, seeing as the last time she saw Theo and Natasha was Natasha's birthday, which was a couple of months ago. Thanatos, Thalia and Will decided to stay at camp while Artemis and Hestia left for the meeting. When they arrived everyone was already there, seemingly waiting for them.

"Where were you two?" Zeus asked.

"Yeah, we were about to start without the two of you," Poseidon said, seemingly worried about whether or not his sister and niece encountered something bad and were delayed.

Hestia, however, was purposefully ignoring him and blocking him out. She strode up to her throne and sat down.

Hades had a knowing smirk on. Obviously, he knew that it was Theseus' birthday today; mostly because of Thanatos and his son. As subjects (sort of) of his kingdom, they normally ask permission before going anywhere outside the underworld. Well, at least in Thanatos' case, that's what happened. Being Theo's patron, he was like Theo's godfather ***** , thus, he was indeed needed for Theo's party. Nico, on the other hand, was Percy's friend, and thus was invited to the party. Being Percy's cousin and close friend, it would've been unwise to not go to the party, and so he and his wife Reyna went. Considering that Poseidon was Theo's grandfather and that he forgot, was probably what stimulated Hestia's response.

When Artemis saw the look of betrayal on Hestia's face after Poseidon spoke to her, she decided to fill him in on the situation.

"We were at a party," she stated while looking at Poseidon, "Your grandson's birthday party." She said the last bit as coldly as she could; causing Poseidon's eyes to widen in shock that he forgot such a special day. He decided to shut up about it for now, and talk to Hestia later after the meeting.

"Now that we're all here," Hades said, "We can start." He clasped his hands together.

"Well Zeus?" asked Demeter, "What is this meeting for?"

"Yes, well, this meeting was called due to some recent events." Zeus stated, "Including the death of Heracles."

The whole throne room was in an uproar. Most of the Olympians, including Artemis, Apollo and Poseidon were rejoicing, glad that Olympus' second biggest asshole was gone, while others started to fire questions at Zeus. All were talking but Dionysus, who was asleep, Hera and Hermes, who were with Zeus when Hebe had discussed with Zeus what happened, and Hestia, who was glaring at Poseidon. Zeus was trying to silence the Olympians by shouting and letting thunder shake the sky, but all his efforts were in vain. Fortunately, Dionysus woke up from the entire racket and decided that everyone needed to shut up.

"CAN EVERYONE JUST PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" he screamed. The whole council abruptly sopped the racket and looked at Dionysus. He smirked and slumped on his throne, propped his elbow up from his throne's arm rest and put his head on his propped up hand. Moments later everyone could hear the soft snores that he was making. Zeus quickly gathered the attention of the Olympians and started to explain what happened.

"Alright," he started, "Hebe was found by Hermes this morning. She was running around Olympus' streets and was weeping. Hermes brought her to me and Hera, seeing as we are her parents and asked her to explain herself. She didn't though and just broke out in tears. Hera was comforting her for what seemed like hours until she stopped weeping and told us what happened," He paused for a dramatic effect. However, a certain war god was getting impatient from his father's antics.

"Well," he grunted, "what happened?"

"I was getting to that, now shut up." Zeus seethed.

When Zeus calmed himself down, he raised his hand dramatically and then put it over his heart.

"She then explained to us the events of last night." he said, "She told us how she arrived home late last night to find Heracles' body mangled beyond repair. His skull was cracked open and his abdomen was torn. His brain was missing, along with his entrails. She said that she searched around their palace the whole night, looking for clues about the murderer. All she found were his brain and entrails burning in the brazier in the corner of the room where his corpse lay. She said that they might have been sacrificed."

"Do you actually give a fuck about that asshole, father?" Apollo asked.

"That is beyond the point, Apollo," Zeus replied, "Do you not see that if his organs _were_ in fact, sacrificed, then that means there might be a threat to the council?"

"To your throne, you mean…" Hephaestus muttered, his beard going on fire from time to time while he was tinkering on some piece of metal. Poseidon and Hades both snickered at his comment while Zeus blatantly ignored it.

"Father is right, Apollo," said Athena, who was contemplating the situation, "If there is someone that just sacrificed a minor god, they might be up to something."

"Then why would they sacrifice a minor god's entrails? Why not just attack us?" inquired Demeter.

While they were discussing, however, they failed to notice that Dionysus was awake the entire time and was looking at Bessie with an intrigued look.

"Maybe it's related to some voodoo shit," everyone turned to see Dionysus wide awake. He was seemingly concentrated on the subject and his mind seemed to be, miraculously, producing coherent thoughts. "The Ophiotaurus," he said, pointing at the blob of water moving around the throne room with the aforementioned creature inside of it, ( **A/N: You guys remember her right? From the Titan's Curse all the way up to TLO.** ) "Bessie was that what Jackson called her? Anyway, remember how when someone sacrifices her entrails, the person who burnt them would receive power? The power to destroy the Olympians?" he asked.

"And what are you getting at Dionysus?" asked Zeus, intrigued by his son's sudden thought. Athena however, was also rather puzzled at why Dionysus would bring the topic up.

"What if," Dionysus said, "If the entrails of a god are burned, the one who burnt them would get the aforementioned god or goddess' power? Just like how when the Ophiotaurus' entrails are sacrificed to a flame, the person would get the power to destroy the gods? But since the god has no special attributes, they inherit their power instead?"

Everyone was shocked at Dionysus' show of analytical thinking. Athena was the first to come out of their stupor.

"That is genius!" She praised, "However, we do not know for sure if this is true, it might not be right, but it's a lead."

Zeus seemed to think about something for a minute, and then came into a conclusion, "Athena and Artemis, I shall assign to the two of you the hunting of this murderer. If you find any leads, report to me immediately, progress reports shall be given to me every meeting. Everyone else, pitch in however and whenever you can. If there are any other questions," Zeus looked around to see Athena with her hand up.

"Yes, Athena? Ask your question." Zeus said.

"My question is not for you, father. It is, however, something that might quench my curiousness, along with some in the council." Athena said.

Zeus motioned for her to continue.

Athena turned to face Artemis, "We want to know sister, for I am much intrigued, and do pray tell what you were doing in Theo's birthday party?"

A couple of Olympians nodded their heads in confirmation that just like Athena, they were intrigued about why Artemis would go there. Apollo stared at his sister, more irked than intrigued.

 _Could my sister be falling for a man?_ Apollo mused almost angrily, _Might I have to pull another trick to rid her of this distraction and potential defiler?_

Artemis hesitated for a second before sighing, "Theo, along with his now full sister Natasha, are my champions, along with Thanatos."

Zeus seemed troubled a bit by the fact that the two siblings might be too powerful for him to control. But then a question hit him. He looked at Hestia and asked, "Sister, what does Artemis mean by 'full sister'?"

"Last night I stayed at the Jackson household and decided to adopt Natasha," this earned a couple of ooh's and aah's from the Olympians. "After which, Artemis and Thanatos came and bestowed blessings upon Theo and Natasha and became their patrons."

Everyone nodded at her explanation. They were pleased to know that the most liked (not in an 'attracted' way) Olympian was finally having one of the best times of her life.

"Are there any more questions?" Zeus asked. Nobody raised their hands, "Council dismissed." Zeus then took Hera's hand, and after a huge lightning bolt thundered upon them, they were teleported to their palace. The other Olympians followed suit, albeit in less fancier ways. All of the people in the room left, excluding Hestia and Poseidon.

Poseidon stepped off of his throne the same time Hestia did. Hestia proceeded to flash out but Poseidon stopped her.

"Wait!" he shouted. She stopped but turned around so that she didn't face him.

"Listen Hestia, I know that it was a very special day, not just to Theo, but to you and my son, Percy, as well." Hestia still didn't turn around.

"And I'm sorry that I missed Theo's birthday party. I can make it up to you and Percy. I can get you guys something, an oven, a beachside house, a _microwave_ ; what do you guys want for compensation?" Poseidon asked pleadingly.

Hestia turned around and faced her brother. "Percy and I are not materialistic, _brother_ ," she said the word 'brother' as coldly as she could, "All we care about is the wellbeing of our children. Perseus was very much irritated that you didn't come to his son's party. Many of Percy's friends whom weren't even that close or fond of Theo came, all to honour and celebrate his ageing. Seeing everyone but his own grandfather, a very important part of his family, missing, it might have an effect on my son. If you can get Theo to forgive you, Percy and I will. But until then, we won't be too nice."

With that, Hestia vanished in a column of flames, only to reappear on Sally Jackson's couch sitting next to Percy. Percy looked at her, surprised that she was back so early, an laced held her hand.. However, the same could not be said for the couple sitting in front of them as Hestia gave them quite a fright teleporting onto their couch in a flash of flames. Sally quickly looked at the couch and was happy to see that it wasn't scorched whatsoever. She smiled softly at Hestia.

"So you must be my son's lover then? Pray tell, which goddess are you?" Sally asked calmly. Paul continued to look baffled at them. After the war, Paul requested that he may be able to see through the mist. And Percy, being the person who would do anything for family, asked the gods to accept Paul's request. With Paul being the saviour of Olympus' step-father, they obliged to his request, albeit reluctantly. Today was Paul's first time seeing a goddess teleport into their house. He has seen monsters down the street or at their front door, but since he picked up a bit of Shakespeare in university, he could be considered as a pretty decent swordsman and protected his family when Percy wasn't around.

"I am Hestia, goddess of the Hearth." Sally stared at her and Percy in awe while Paul did a spit take.

"Tell me Percy, my lad, how did you get a _virgin goddess_ to fall for you?" Paul inquired.

"Why Paul, are you gonna look for one as well?" Percy and Hestia laughed while Paul blushed and Sally looked at Paul questioningly, "Well?" she asked.

"There's no need for that, really," Paul replied quickly and took Sally's hand, "I already have my goddess here! Albeit not a virgin, but a goddess you are still my dear."

Sally huffed at his answer while Percy and Hestia continued on laughing. When their laughter ceased, Theo and Natasha walked into the room with another girl. She had brown hair like Sally's and her brown eyes as well. She looked like a mix of Sally and mostly Paul with a bit of Percy mixed in. She had a slender figure but had and was rather skinny. She looked to be the same age as Natasha, but was around a couple inches shorter than her.

The girl looked at Percy and spoke, "Brother," she said, "who is she?" She pointed at Hestia, while her other hand went to grasp the hilt of a celestial bronze dagger. Having a half-blood for a brother, two clear-sighted mortals for parents, two legacies for a nephew and niece and pretty much knowing about the whole Greek World, seeing as she was clear-sighted herself did that to you. But before Percy could reply, Theo replied.

"Mary, this is my mother, Hestia," Theo waved his hand in Hestia's direction, "Mom, this is our Aunt Mary, Grandpa Paul and Grandma's daughter. She's the same age as Natasha." Mary looked at Hestia for a while and walked up to her, then proceeded to reach her hand out for a handshake. Hestia stood up and took it in a firm handshake.

Percy stood up after her and dusted his pants, "We best be going now, it's already four in the afternoon; it'll be best if we don't stay up too late. The kids are already tired and so are we." Percy then took Hestia's hands and waved the kids over. When they were all there they bid each other goodbye and teleported back to camp.

* * *

Dinner that night was rather uneventful; well, sort of anyway. Theo sat at the newly built Hestia table with Rebecca while Natasha sat with their father and mother at the head table. Being the Oracle or the Oracle's daughter, she was pretty much allowed to sit anywhere she wanted. It was a quite eventful day for Theo: birthday party, going to Sally's, and then when they got back to camp, his mother Hestia decided that she would move in with them.

Theo chewed another bite of his steak while listening to Rebecca talk to him about what she did that day. She sat _very_ close to him and constantly brushed her hands over his. Being the oblivious guy he is, he had no idea that Rebecca was already showing signs of her, affection, for him. He was pretty much zoning out as she told him about how she beat everyone in the canoe race that afternoon while he was at his grandmother's. He stared at the part of the forest that was in sight from his spot in the Pavilion.

While he was something, he noticed something form out of darkness and appear by Triton's demigods' table. He stared at it and when the shadows disappeared, a hooded man appeared. Nobody seemed to notice him so Theo decided that he must've been invisible to everyone but him. The man stared at him and pulled his hood back, not too much but enough for Theo to notice glowing blue eyes and blonde hair. The man visibly smirked under his hood and made the sign for slitting someone's throat. The man pulled his hood on again and left in a dark flash. Theo kept on staring at where the man was, until Rebecca interrupted him.

"Hey! Theo! Wake up!" She was waving her left hand in front of Theo's face while her right hand held Theo's left hand, interlacing her fingers with his without him noticing and then smirked at his obliviousness to the situation.

Theo looked at her and smiled, "Sorry Becc. I'm gonna head out now, I'll catch you later." Theo stood up and waved at his parents and motioning that he was going home.

Walking out of the Pavilion, he couldn't help but think about whom that man is and what he wanted with him. Engrossed in his musings, Theo failed to notice the person standing before him until he bumped into the man. Theo looked up to say sorry but saw the sad yet smiling face of his grandfather, Poseidon. Theo hugged him and asked something that he wanted to find the answer to since his party.

"Why didn't you come?" he asked his grandfather, "Why didn't you go to my birthday party? Am I not worthy of your time?" he continued rather crestfallen. Poseidon hushed him.

"I only forgot, Theo. I am a very busy man, you know that." He replied softly. He took the messenger bag that he was wearing along with a tiny amulet of a trident from his pocket and gave it to Theo. "I know that I wasn't there, but I want to make it up to you; these were the presents that I wanted to give you. I just hope that you would forgive me. This bag is a bottomless bag meaning it has unlimited storage, as long as the items can fit pass through the opening, you won't have a problem. This amulet is a calling device; an unlimited number of I.M.'s can be made with that. I had Iris grant it herself."

Theo looked up at Poseidon and took the items, "Thank you; and grandfather, I forgive you as well, I can understand your situation." He hugged his grandfather once more and started walking back down the road to his home.

Poseidon watched as the leaving form of Theo grew smaller and smaller until it was out of sight. When he was gone, Hestia and Percy came out, startling Poseidon.

"Seems like he forgave you, father," Percy said flatly, "I guess Hestia and I should forgive you now as well."

"Yes, you are forgiven indeed, brother," Hestia stated before they both vanished in flames.

Poseidon stayed there for a while, happy that his family had forgiven him. What he didn't know, however, was that it was one of the last times he would be very happy before something tragic will happen.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip: One Month**_

Night settled upon the city of Atlantis. In a room inside the palace, the crown prince and heir of Atlantis slept soundly. Suddenly, a huge shadow descended upon the room. From the shadow came the same hooded man that Percy saw. He had the same attire as the man who killed Heracles as well. He walked soundlessly to Triton and willed an Imperial Gold dagger into his hand. He took out a handkerchief and covered Triton's mouth. This alerted the Prince to an intruder and opened his eyes in time to see the blade plunge into his chest. Ichor spewed out of his chest like a fountain while he tried to fight back. However, 'twas in vain for him when he finally gave up and his eyes rolled back into his head.

The hooded man quickly got to work. He tore opened the god's abdomen and collected his entrails, and threw them into the nearest brazier. After which, he cracked his skull and ripped the skin and took the brain, and again, threw it into the fire. The man suddenly glowed blue for a second before the glow vanished. He smirked.

"Ah, it feels good. All I need now is a godly son of Hades, and I, Khaos' Champion shall seize the world for my master!" he chuckled darkly and disappeared the same way he entered.

* * *

 **So guys, how was it? Please comment or PM me if you want longer chapters, until then this is how long a normal chapter will be.**

 **Another thing, guys! Whoever can guess who the killer is will receive a cookie (::)! But, you have to PM me the answer, or I could just PM you after you answer in the reviews, well, both will suffice.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anywho, this is Mr. Nifty signing out!**


	5. Everyone, look out for that hooded guy!

**Wassup, I'm late again, so here's a little Apollo haiku for you,**

 _ **I am late again,**_

 _ **For I am very busy,**_

 _ **I am so awesome.**_

 **Also, I read the reviews, and thank you to the three who reviewed, and to the guest who said, and I quote,**

 **"dude, dude, dude. early in the chapter you referred to rebecca as a "him" and then you go and call natasha a "son of percy jackson" when hestia adopted her. i'd feel offended if you took me for a boy."**

 **I am terribly sorry if I offended you. I will go over the second chapter and fix those mistakes. And thank you, for pointing those out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and OC's**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

Previously:

The hooded man quickly got to work. He tore opened the god's abdomen and collected his entrails, and threw them into the nearest brazier. After which, he cracked his skull and ripped the skin and took the brain, and again, threw it into the fire. The man suddenly glowed blue for a second before the glow vanished. He smirked.

"Ah, it feels good. All I need now is a godly child of Hades, and I, Khaos' Champion shall seize the world for my master!" he chuckled darkly and disappeared the same way he entered.

* * *

Chapter 5: Everybody, look for that hooded guy!

* * *

Theo was in a garden, a very beautiful garden. He was sitting atop a low rock, facing a beautiful woman who was sitting on a bench in front of him. Beside the bench leaned a silver hunting bow with a matching quiver of silver arrows. The woman was sitting cross legged atop the bench; she had fair skin and wore a silver sleeveless dress which stopped a couple inches below her knees. She had on a pair of brown Greek sandals with the straps reaching halfway her shin. On her head was a silver tiara sitting on long black raven hair which she was currently absentmindedly braiding. Her obsidian black eyes shown with mirth; her mouth curved into a smile. Her nose was defined and a little upturned. Most would call her a _Persian Princess_ , and personally, Theo would've too.

"So you're telling me," Theo said, "that you and my father we're friends when you were alive?"

"Yes," the woman answered.

"And that you now live up in the sky, with the stars, but at the same time you're dead?"

"Yes," the woman said again.

"And, which quest were you in with my father again?"

"The one where we freed Lady Artemis,"

"So, you're a hunter then," Theo said, "I don't really remember you guys by name. So, let me guess… Phoebe?"

"I see that you have inherited much of your father's traits, including his idiocy. It's a shame really, seeing as Lady Hestia is such a clever woman. Firstly, I _was_ a hunter, I'm not a hunter anymore. And secondly, no, I am not Phoebe, for she is very much alive and happy in the hunt."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

The woman chuckled at him, "If you want to know who I am, you'll have to think harder, Theseus."

 _C'mon brain_ , Theo thought, _make yourself useful. Just connect a couple of dots: quest with dad, lives with the stars, dies on Othrys by Atlas' hands… Oh, wait a second, how can I be so stupid?_

"You… you're Zoe, Zoe Nightshade?"

The woman, now known as Zoe, flipped her braid behind her back and bowed mockingly at him, "The one and only, Artemis' Champion,"

"Thanatos' as well," Theo added.

Zoe sat back up, "And that too." She clasped her hands together, "And as for the real reason I called you here; I am here to deliver a message from the council."

"The Olympian one or the Titan one?" Theo asked.

"Neither," she replied, "I carry a message from the Primordial Council."

Theo paled at her reply causing her to smirk at his reaction, and then her face turned grim.

"The message that the council wanted me to share was that, well," She rubbed her wrists as if they were sore, "Khaos awakes, and they will send aid in a month's time. Tell this to your mother, she will relay it to the Olympians."

After she finished talking, Theo started hearing quiet sobs. He looked around to find out that it was not Zoe. He listened closer; using the skills which Artemis had taught him and Natasha over the last month. ( **A/N: Remember guys, in the last part of the last chapter, when Triton is killed, there was a one month time skip.** ) She's taught them how to use their advanced skills and sense which were to aid them in hunting; being able to transform into a wolf helped Natasha and Theo alike ( **A/N: If you guys don't remember, it's one of the things that came with being a champion of Artemis, it's in the second chapter.** ), enhanced smelling, hearing, eyesight and endurance were only a couple. When he was able to pick up the source of the sound, he sat straight up. The sound was coming from everywhere.

"That must be your father," Zoe said, startling Theo who forgot that she was there.

 _Theo, wake up, rise and shine son_ , the voice, which he now recognized was in fact his father's, once again came from everywhere.

"Wake up, son of Perseus," Zoe said, almost hypnotically, "Relay my message to your mother, young hero." As she said that she snapped her fingers and Theo blinked, startled by the sound. When he opened his eyes he saw the green ceiling of his room. He looked around, he saw his father standing by the door. The blue wallpaper he had along with the various posters he had on his wall was still a bit blurry from sleep.

"Get up, fix your bed, and then wake your sister up. After that go to the living room." His father said. Theo noticed that Percy's eyes were a bit red and puffy, as if he were just crying. His father left his room after that.

Theo stood up and fixed his small twin sized bed. His covers and blanket were a dark blue. His room was fairly small. From the door, you would see a dark blue twin sized bed pushed up to the left side of the wall, while the headboard was against the far wall. On the same wall was a small single tan window, a brown desk with a chair and a cabinet on the right wall. His carpet was dark green, much like the colour of his door.

Theo walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He went down the hall to his sister's room. He stopped in front of her obnoxiously purple door and knocked.

"Natasha?" a mumbled response was heard.

"Dad sent me to wake you up; he said to meet him down at the living room." Theo heard stumbling and shuffling inside.

Theo waited for his sister to finish, leaning against the wall opposite of Natasha's door. A couple seconds later, she opened the door, went out, and closed it. They went down the hall again, down the stairs and down the first floor's halls. They lived in a three floor town house inside the city in Camp Half-Blood. The first floor had the living room, dining, kitchen and two restrooms. On the second floor were the rooms and two bathrooms. The third floor was just an attic.

When they went inside the living room, they saw their father balling his eyes out, their mother Hestia was beside him, comforting their father. Over the past month, Hestia moved her important valuables and clothes from her palace in Olympus down to the Jackson's townhouse in camp. Being the nicest Olympian who everyone likes and looks up to, Zeus gave her some leeway from the Ancient Laws, stating that she was a "special case."

Hestia and Percy both looked back up at the sound of footsteps. Hestia waved her hair at a chair, motioning for them to sit down. Once they were sat down, Percy sat up and looked like he was intending to start talking, but instead leaned forward and started crying. A couple minutes later, when Percy regained his composure, he started talking.

"Kids, the reason I brought you here is because we are going to your uncle's funeral tomorrow. Triton was the second victim, it seems, for his body was in the same state as Heracles' this morning."

Theo was shocked, to say the least; and however much it has trifled him over the next couple of hours which passed by, he couldn't help but think about the blue eyed man and how he might be related to Triton's murder, _why was he standing on Triton's table specifically? Was it supposed to be a message? Is that why he did the 'I'm gonna kill you' motion?_ This continued until finally, during lunch he mentioned it to his sister. "We should tell mum, dad, and Chiron," she had said. And so they mentioned it to them.

* * *

After lunch, Percy, Hestia and Chiron planned on telling the Olympians about Theo's disturbing message. The aforementioned three set off to Half-Blood Hill where they would proceed to flash out with Hestia's help. Theo escorted them there. When they got to the top of the cliff, Theo placed his hand on his mother's arm. She looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"One more thing," he said, "Someone visited me in my dream last night," he paused for effect, "Zoe Nightshade, to be specific." There was a gasp from Percy and as he nearly fainted; good old classic Percy.

"She told me that she acted as a messenger from the Primordial council." This time, Percy actually fainted. Theo's father laid in a heap on the floor, _so much for the Hero of Olympus_ , they all thought.

"She said that Khaos awakes, whatever that means, and that they will be sending aid in a month, in what form, I do not know. She told me to tell you to tell the Olympians that Zoe told me to tell you to tell them what she told me." Chiron seemed a bit confused by how he said the last part, Hestia only nodded and Percy, well, he was still knocked out. Hestia recovered from soaking in Theo's message quickly and snapped Percy awake. He looked around while standing up. He seemed to remember what happened before nearly passing out again. Thankfully, Hestia punched him awake, quite hard at that. They quickly filled him in on what happened after he, with as much grace as he could muster, fell to the ground unconscious. They left swiftly after that, leaving Theo to walk to the arena to train. When he got there, he took out his pen and clicked it, causing his scythe to pop out.

He took out some practice automatons that the Hephaestus cabin started making after the two wars. Over the past month of rigorous training with his two patrons, he has proven himself quite skilled with a scythe. He hacked and slashed at the automaton, parried its attack and sliced it with a powerful swipe to the right. It split the robot by its waist and its torso fell to the ground while its legs buckled and fell forward. Theo checked his watch, _five minutes, that's a new record_ , he mused. He heard clapping from the bleachers and he looked up. He saw Thanatos clapping, a smile plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here, o' dear patron of mine?" Theo bowed mockingly at Thanatos.

"Well," Thanatos replied, "I was in a special 'moment' with someone a while ago, until someone disturbed us," he looked distastefully at the sky. The clouds were darkening, seemingly brooding, or filled with angst or depression.

"So, why are you here then?" asked Theo. Thanatos jumped down from the bleachers and took out his scythe, unfurling his wings at the same time. Theo saw this and took out his own wings. Fortunately for Theo, Piper McLean gave him a whole wardrobe with slits on his back for him to take his wings out without ripping or taking his shirt off.

"I thought that you could use some training, dear lad," Thanatos replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he charged at Theo.

* * *

Artemis was pretty pissed.

No, scratch that, she was not the happiest goddess right now, _at all_.

She was having quite a moment with, _someone_ , when Hestia signalled for a meeting. _Fucking council meetings_ , she thought, _one moment I'm in the woods cuddling with, a winged creature, and the next I'm a pissed camper; how infuriating_.

She sat on her throne. Her hair and clothes were a mess, like she just woke up. She was the first one there, except for Hestia, who was already sitting on her throne; Percy was sat at the foot of her throne while Chiron stayed beside him on his wheelchair.

Eventually, when everyone has flashed in, the meeting commenced.

"Why have you called this meeting, sister?" Zeus asked from his throne.

"As you all know, Triton was killed this morning, much like how Heracles was. And I may have found a lead." Everyone sat up straight at that, especially Artemis and Athena. It had irked them, to say the least, that someone was able to escape them for that long. Hestia proceeded to tell them about Theo's encounter with the man, "Theo told us just now about what he saw a month ago that might be related to the murder of Triton." Everyone motioned for her to go on, "He said that while eating dinner in the Mess Hall, he saw a hooded man standing above Triton's table, seemingly invisible to everyone but him. He said that he pulled his hood back a bit, revealing a face that he thought he saw on one of the pictures in the auguries in New Rome. Blonde hair and blue eyes, he said. After that, my son told me how the hooded man made a motion of slitting his throat and vanished in a show of shadows."

Everyone looked at Hades because of the last part, he simply shook his head as if to say _no_ and raised his hands up in surrender, "Wasn't me, I keep track of my kids."

"This might be a hoax," Athena said, "Surely he could've been hallucinating when it was only him who saw the man. Surely the man wasn't too powerful to actually be able to escape at least your sight. Unless he was; it's just weird is what I'm saying."

"And, pray tell sister, what is not weird in our Pantheon?" asked Hermes.

"That is not all though," continued Hestia, "He also said that last night, he got a message from Zoe Nightshade in his dream."

Artemis gasped at the news that Zoe was alive; well, that would've been predictable anyway.

"He said that she said that she delivers a message from the Primordial Council," this earned gasps from everyone, "And that she came to tell him that Khaos _is rising_ , and that the Primordials will send help in a month's time. He said that he didn't know what kind of help they will be sending, but I think it would be safe to guess that it's in the form of soldiers, champions, or they themselves even".

As Hestia concluded her findings, Chiron added something that made everyone's day, "And while Theo was telling us this, Perseus here fainted once and nearly fainted again twice more after Theo told him about Khaos and Zoe." Everyone broke into fits of laughter at the idea of Olympus' Hero fainting. After the laughter died down, Zeus put on a thoughtful face, "If what she said about Khaos is true, then we will very much need the Primordials' aid, but we need as much help as we can get as well," he muttered something under his breath and looked at Athena, "Do you have any idea who this hooded man might be?"

Athena seemed to ponder about it for a bit, "Maybe he's Khaos' Champion, like the prophecy says: _against the creator's champion our hero stands_ ," everyone paled at the mention of the prophecy, even Zeus.

"Everyone keep an eye out for this hooded man, if you see him, report immediately. Council dismissed." Everyone flashed out after that, Hestia with Percy and Chiron back to camp, and Artemis to where she originally was.

* * *

Theo and Thanatos just finished sparring, when Thanatos suddenly sat up, his face brightened and he vanished, leaving a couple of feathers from his wings to fall down from his wings in his haste. Theo was very much bewildered by his patron's actions, but just shrugged it off.

The rest of the day passed on quite uneventfully; there was dinner, then the camp fire, announcements, then home he went with Natasha, Percy and Hestia. When they got home, they went their separate ways, each tucking in for the night. In Theo's room however, another man was present, hidden in the shadows.

"Soon, Hearth's child," said the man, "We will met again soon."

* * *

 **Rewind: Back to when Thanatos flashed out**

Thanatos appeared in a forest with a thick density of trees. He saw a feminine figure sitting by a tree, leaning on its trunk. He walked up to her and sat beside her. She looked up and opened one of her eyes, revealing a silver eyeball. She brushed her auburn hair away from her face and leaned her head on Thanatos' shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her closer, while she wrapped hers around his abdomen.

"I wish we could just do this without being hidden," The woman said.

"I know, Artemis, I know," Thanatos replied, "But you know your father. He'll flip out and might punish you," he kissed the tip of her nose as she looked up, her hair spilling at the sides of her face like curly noodles spilling over a bowl.

"I just wish we can do this out there without the fear of being punished." She said.

"I do to, trust me." Thanatos said, "However, what's important right now is that we have each other," Artemis nodded at that and placed her head on Thanatos' shoulder again. He sighed and leaned his head against the tree's bark, floating unto the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

 **Pretty cliché ending huh? I love those _and thus he was swept unto Morpheus' realm_ endings.**

 **Anyway, I won't be posting for like, three days, because I'm going on a three day vacation. _Yay! Cookies for everyone! (::) (::)_**

 **So, this is chapter 5, hope you guys liked it. And please guys, review. This is my first fanfiction and I don't know what to do because I don't know how you guys feel about it.**

 **Well, this is Mr. Nifty signing out...**


	6. One war god short

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while. After my little vacation, I just wasn't in the mood, per say. And then when I went back to school, my teachers were like, "Here, have seven billion pieces of homework. Have fun!" So, yeah. You guys are probably just like, "Pfft, Jonathan, excuses, excuses, excuses."**

 **Just let me tell you, what I said was genuine.**

 **Anyway, to the guest who replied to my comment, I'm sorry. But English isn't really my mother tongue, so I would be very thankful for the help if you guys spot something wrong in grammar or spelling.**

 **Also, to the guys who said stuff about Percy being to OOC (sorry, but I don't know what it stands for) and the guy talking about Artemis' vow. Well, I understand your points. But this place, as I recall, is , meaning I can do what I want with the plot. I mean, ever heard or read about those Pertemis stories? If not, then okay, sure, hate all you want. But if you have, then you can take that thought and shove it up your arse.**

 **Anyway, I noticed as well that this Fic isn't really getting much views. I understand that people aren't really into Fics with OC's for mains, so I'll be putting up a new story, with Percy as the main. Hurrah! It'll most likely be Perzoë. And to that one guy, it's not Pertemis and it's more realistic, you're welcome.**

 **Anyway, up with this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC's and the plot.**

* * *

Previously:

"I know, Artemis, I know," Thanatos replied, "But you know your father. He'll flip out and might punish you," he kissed the tip of her nose as she looked up, her hair spilling at the sides of her face like curly noodles spilling over a bowl.

"I just wish we can do this out there without the fear of being punished." She said.

"I do to, trust me." Thanatos said, "However, what's important right now is that we have each other," Artemis nodded at that and placed her head on Thanatos' shoulder again. He sighed and leaned his head against the tree's bark, floating unto the realm of Morpheus

* * *

Chapter 6: One War God Short

* * *

Theo was sat down in the kitchen beside Natasha, eating his breakfast cereal. The cereal, however, was not just _any_ cereal; no, it was _THE_ cereal. It was a Demeter branded cereal, the newest of its kind, it was called " _Aunt D.'s Whole Wheat Breakfast Cereal._ " Theo could't help but chuckle at the name. His mother, Hestia, got a discount _and_ coupon from Demeter, much like the rest of the council, to encourage her to buy her new brand. And of course, after being persuaded by Demeter, saying that it will 'help Theo and Natasha grow some muscles' and that it will 'give them extra energy in the morning,' yada yada yada; their mother bought not one, not two or five, but seven, seven boxes of it. And Theo had to say, it was pretty good. The same couldn't be said for Natasha, however, who was gagging and spitting at the taste.

After their wonderful and healthy breakfast, they both went to the living room to bid adieu to their mother, who seemed to be interested in a cheeseburger from McDonalds. After they started living together as a family, Percy had taken the three of them outside camp, and ate at quite a few fast-food chains. The food they sell caught Hestia's eye, however. She could not fathom, how much artificial ingredients can taste so good; she remained stubborn, though, for she still insisted that home-made foods were better.

"Mum, we're gonna head out now." Informed Theo, pointing at Natasha then at himself. Hestia looked up at them and nodded.

"Go on then, don't be late for your activities. Don't bother me 'till noon, for I am yet to discover the sorcery behind the ingredients and recipe of this… _cheeseburger_ ," she sneered after she said cheeseburger, and then waved them off.

Theo and Natasha went out of the house, and were greeted by Rebecca, who was waiting for them at the gate. Natasha winked at Theo, "Go, Romeo, look: your girlfriend is waiting for you," she said mockingly, pointing at Rebecca. Theo blushed at her comment but continued to walk up to Rebecca. When they were out of their house's fence, Natasha bid to them a goodbye and walked off to the forges to work on her first activity for the day. Rebecca and Theo also walked away from the house, not to the forges however, but to the Arts and Crafts place. They walked in silence for a while, until Rebecca started a conversation.

"So," she started, "What'd ya eat for breakfast?"

Theo snorted at her question, "Seriously?" he asked, "Of all the things you could say to start a conversation, you start it with a cliché one,"

She looked at him as though he just offended her, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," he said, dismissing her question with a wave, "I just didn't want to talk about Demeter's cereal." Rebecca chuckled, though Theo didn't deliver his statement as a joke. He looked at her questioningly only for her to turn around. Theo could swear he saw a tinge of pink on her cheeks, he shrugged the observation off though.

As they continued to walk, they conversed about trivial things: school, doughnuts, pies, burgers, McDonalds, Wendy's, etc. They arrived at the Arts and Crafts place and started doing their work. They worked beside each other, work-benches placed together by a wall. On the wall hung shelves filled with paint, graphite, brushes, chisels and everything and anything you could ever need for Arts and Crafts. Theo looked at his work and frowned; he was aiming to make a sculpture of a royal man on a horse. The equestrian looked fine, but the man looked like a deformed ginger ( **A/N: The plant or tuber, whatever.** ). The head seemed out of proportion and the limbs looked like various sized eggplants. He scrunched up his eyebrows in thought then smiled. He took his hammer and chisel and started working on something on the man's face. When he finished, he straightened his back and looked proudly at his work. It looked the same, although the man now had one of those thin, curling mustaches you see on evil guys on TV. He looked at Rebecca's direction and peered over his shoulder. She was painting something - no, _someone_ \- she was painting _him_. Theo was a bit shocked that she would do that but passed it off as her lacking something _good_ to paint. On the painting, his dark brown hair was swept backwards, seemingly tamed and slick. He was wearing one of those fancy white shirts with long sleeves that people used to wear during the Renaissance. The top four buttons were open, revealing his slightly chiseled chest. He was wearing culottes and black polished shoes. He had on a belt with a slightly golden buckle and one of those long, cylindrical and thin swords hanging on his side without a scabbard. And the thing he noticed was weird, was the fact that he had a rose in between his teeth, while his right arm stretched out to the person looking at the painting, seemingly asking them to dance.

"I bet you my sculpture looks better than your painting Becc," Theo decided to say quietly, but loud enough for Rebecca to hear. She looked at him and jumped back, while wiping some drool off of her chin. _Why is she drooling?_ Thought Theo, _Eh, probably got so bored of her painting that she fell asleep standing. Yes, she drools a bit in her sleep,_ Theo answered himself.

Rebecca seemed to have gotten some of her bearings back, "Oh yeah?" she challenged, "Let me see it then."

Theo waved his hand at his sculpture and smiled. He went up to his table and took it gingerly unto his hands, " _Voilà!_ " he exclaimed.

Rebecca gave it a once over and fell on the floor laughing at its hideousness. Theo looked shocked and slightly hurt by her reaction, but started to snicker. _Well_ , he thought, _it doesn't really look nice, does it?_ He mused while looking at his sculpture. He shook his head and sighed, and then placed it back down on his workbench.

* * *

After Theo's miserable attempt at sculpting in Arts & Crafts, he and Rebecca started off to the Mess Hall to get lunch. They walked with arms around each other's shoulders, they had EarPods in their ears, they were bobbing their heads to the music while singing out loud. Theo had his trusty bow from Artemis in the form of a wrist-watt and his armour as a necklace. His trusty pen ,which turns into his scythe, was in his back pocket. Rebecca's hunting knives glinted brightly from where they hung on her belt.

"Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler," sang Theo.

"Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing," continued Rebecca.

"Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crush shit." They sang together. They stopped singing but kept bobbing their head sup and down, waiting for the chorus; it came moments later.

"Can we go back, this is the moment," They sang together out loud.

"SHUT UP!" a camper shouted at them. If they noticed, they payed it no mind.

"Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over," they continued,

"So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

Can we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the - " They stopped abruptly when they heard a loud boom in the forest.

They turned their heads towards the sound and looked at each other. They stared at each other, seemingly having a conversation with their eyes, when Rebecca puled the EarPods out of their ears and tucked it in her pocket. Theo pressed his watch and it turned into a bow, and then they sprinted. It took them under a minute to reach the thinned out trees by the opening of the forest and continued to sprint through, like people under pursuit. The trees became denser, and doubled in amount as they went in, deeper into the forest. They jumped over roots and fallen logs which used to stand strong as tall, mighty pines. They ducked under low branches and slid under and through holes. Once they reached the source of the sound, they slowed to a slow walk, both crouched to hide themselves from whomever they were unknowingly pursuing. They both hid behind a shrub and looked around.

"It isn't here," Theo whispered. Rebecca nodded at him as if to confirm his findings when a hand grabbed each of their shoulders. They whirled around to find Natasha, her long blonde hair was held up in a pony tail, she clutched a bronze battle axe, the pole was around the size of her whole arm.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We heard a bang and came here, we thought someone was in trouble." Rebecca answered. Natasha nodded, saying that she heard it as well and was also looking for it. They decided, however, that it was probably nothing when another loud bang sounded form afar and a form came flying past them. They all covered their faces with their arms out of instinct , but looked back quickly. There, slumped by a tree a couple of metres away from them was the bloody and beaten form of the Olympian war god Ares. He looked up and saw them, he turned to them, his red eyes shown with fear and, _is that concern?_ Theo thought. Ares looked at them, his eyes wide and pleading; _RUN_ he weakly mouthed at them, when suddenly a hooded figure appeared in beside Ares. He pulled his hood down, revealing messy brown hair, bright, green eyes and a freckled face. The man had a lanky build and seemed stressed because of the bags under his eyes. He took out an Imperial Gold sword and pointed it at Ares' throat.

"Should I do it, or do you want to finish him off, Chase?" After the man said that, another hooded figure, but this one was obviously female, jumped down from a tree above. Rebecca started backing up, but Theo grabbed her arm. She looked at Theo who was looking at Natasha, who in turn was looking at the woman with wide eyes.

The woman, who wasn't facing them, pulled her hood back, releasing long, blonde hair, which curled about the bottom. _Princess curls,_ thought both Rebecca and Theo, _just like Natasha's, too much like Natasha's_.

* * *

 **Rewind: Before Theo, Natasha and Rebecca saw Ares**

The morning after the meeting, Ares decided to take a dangerous stroll through Camp Half-Blood's forests. "Nothing can take me down there. I'm the god of war! I'll be fine," were his words to Aphrodite before he left. If only he knew that those would be his final words for a very, _very_ , long time, he would've opted for something more heroic, more poetic. But alas, he just really wasn't all that smart.

He thought about the hooded man as he walked. You must be thinking, _What, Ares, the meat-headed war god can think? Dios mio, what reality is this from?_ He couldn't shake off the feeling that if that same person were in the forest with him right now, he would be dead. As he thought and thought about the man, he started to scold himself. _You're the war god,_ he thought, _nothing can stop you, that Jackson punk was just lucky._ Unbeknownst to him, a hooded man was watching a distance, while perched upon a branch. When Ares passed under his branch, he jumped down, a hidden blade glinting in the sunlight. He landed on Ares' shoulders, sending him down the ground, and sliced his throat open. _This is like those Assassins' Creed games I used to play_ , the man thought. He stepped back and walked away, his hood still up, when he sensed the god behind him stand up. He turned just in time to see a sword swipe at his face. He stepped back and drew his own blade, a greek style Imperial Gold blade. He swiped at Ares who blocked it. They exchanged swipes and stabs, both deflecting, parrying, dodging, both with exceptional skill.

The man feinted a swipe at Ares head and Ares raised his broadsword to block, only for the hooded man to swipe his feet under Ares, making the god fall. The hooded jumped and prepared to stab Ares' lying form on the ground, but Ares was quick. He rolled to the side before getting up and stepping into the hooded man's strike and punched him hard on the abdomen; causing an ear-shattering boom to be heard across the forest. Birds flew away from trees and animals and monsters stampeded out of the ares. Ares looked at his broken hand and back at his opponents abdomen where there was a glowing circle of green which was fading. It seemed to be a forcefield, but Ares knew what it was.

"Magic," he said while stepping back, "Protection runes, show your face, boy, or are you too scared?" Ares taunted the man while pointing his broadsword at him. The man pointed his sword at him as well and pulled down his hood. He had messy brown hair, green eyes and a freckle splattered face. Ares looked at him closely, and noticed his lanky build and robes; his robes and hood were green, like his eyes, and he had a certain aura to him, like Hecate's.

"Torrington," Ares snarled, "Never thought you'd be back, punk. Are you the one who murdered Triton and Heracles?"

The man rolled his eyes, "The name's Alabaster; Torrington is my last name. And as for the murders, I didn't kill them," he then smirked, "That was my boss."

"Tell me, punk. Who's your boss?" said Ares.

"Now why would I do that?" Alabaster said mockingly.

"Because I am your superior! An Olympian god! I demand respect!" Ares all but shouted.

"I'll remind myself to show respect next time I see someone who deserves it."

This enraged the war god, who strikes at the son of magic. However, his blows were less calculated and were powered by rage. Alabaster easily dodged and parried Ares' attacks; until he found an opening on the god's unprotected left side. Alabaster stabbed the god, who screamed in pain. He then proceeded to slice, hack, and stab at the god; catching Ares unprepared. Ares screamed in rage after a couple minutes of being unable to block the barrage of attacks that Alabaster gave him. Alabaster grew tired and stopped for a quick breather; a possibly fatal mistake, were it not for his protection runes. Ares jumped back and swiped his broadsword hard unto the ground. A red curve could be seen rushing towards Alabaster, which was deflected by his runes, which caused another loud bang, and was thrown back at Ares. Ares, however, being bloody, weak and beaten, moved too slow. The strike hit him and sent him flying. He smashed onto a tree and slumped by its base. He sensed three demigod presences, and turned to the direction of where they are. He saw Percy's two children along with the Oracle's daughter. _RUN_ , he mouthed at them before Alabaster appeared beside him. His hood was back up and he pointed his Imperial Gold sword at his throat threateningly.

On his way to the slumped war god, Alabaster saw another hooded figure, a woman, watching him closely. Watching his fight. She was his ally; he knew who she was for they were sent on this mission to annihilate the war god together. He gave her a smile, indicating that he was fairing well, before pulling his hood back up. He walked up to Ares and pointed his sword at him.

* * *

The blonde woman pulled out a celestial bronze knife and hurled it at the war god's head. Ares dissolved into gold dust before the man pulled his hood back on and spoke.

"I will go back to headquarters and give Castellan a report on our mission. Stay if you like, cause mayhem, maybe Luke would be happy if you do that." The woman only nodded at the man before he faded into green light. Natasha suddenly stood up and ran towards the woman. The blonde turned around to face Natasha and Theo and Rebecca were suddenly frozen in shock. Grey, calculating eyes that seemed to pierce through your soul stared at Natasha. Natasha's face hardened.

"Long time no see, mama," she snarled. The woman's expression softened before she spoke, "Natasha, hello to you as well, dear daughter."

This woman was Annabeth Chase, Natasha's longest mother.

"Join me, daughter. Me and your new father, Luke." Annabeth said as Natasha scowled at her, "Twelve years, you were gone for twelve years, and now you offer me this? I already have a new mother, so if you want a child who this Luke fathers, you can take his dick and shove it in you anytime." she said calmly, but anger seethed from her voice.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Natasha, " _I_ am your mother. No one can replace me. I am the one who birthed you, not someone who merely adopted you. You can never replace the real thing. The real mother who would actually unconditionally love you, unlike an adoptive one."

"You know what, _mother_ , I don't give a shit about you! Take ten and subtract ten from it, and you'll find out how many fucks I give about your statement! Go back to this _headquarters_ of yours and fuck your _new husband_ all you want! If you truly cared, you wouldn't have hurt me or dad, and you would have never left in the first place!"

Annabeth actually had the decency to look ashamed after Natasha's rant and quickly left in a flash of grey light. Natasha turned back to Theo and Rebecca who were looking sympathetically at her.

"Let's head back to the cabins, we should tell dad," was all she said before tears burst from her eyes and ran off to the cabins. Theo set off to go after her but Rebecca put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't" she said, "Let's just give her some space and time, she'll coma back eventually. She was just shaken up quite bad."

Theo knew that Rebecca was right, so they set off towards the cabins at a slower pace than his sister. While walking, he couldn't help but think about who the man who killed Ares was. Was he the hooded man who showed up during that night at the pavilion? He knew that was not the case for the man who killed Ares had brown hair and green eyes, while the man in the pavilion had blonde hair and blue eyes. Whatever the case, he knew that the Olympians should be informed of these recent events.

* * *

 **It was short, I think.**

 **Sorry, but I'm still pretty busy. IGCSE's. Well GCSE's but I'm studying abroad so IGCSE's, 'I' for international (that's what my maestro said).**

 **Also, I just had to put that last scene in. I wanted to make it depressing, but obviously I failed. Sorry, I was listening to 'Formidable' by Stromae while writing that part ('sup my European amigos).**

 **Anyway, please, review, tell me what you think, constructive criticism, no flames.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll be signing out now...**


	7. Three New Europeans

**Sup guys!**

 **To those who love this story, or simply want to see where this story goes... I'm discontinuing it...**

 **JK!**

 **Anyway, I will be focusing more on my other story though so updates on this one won't be as quick.**

 **But anyway, here's the story... Oh, and before I forget, I don't own PJO, HoO and whatever other good stuff there is out there.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

Previously:

* * *

"Let's head back to the cabins, we should tell dad," was all she said before tears burst from her eyes and ran off to the cabins. Theo set off to go after her but Rebecca put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't" she said, "Let's just give her some space and time, she'll come back eventually. She was just shaken up quite bad."

Theo knew that Rebecca was right, so they set off towards the cabins at a slower pace than his sister. While walking, he couldn't help but think about who the man who killed Ares was. Was he the hooded man who showed up during that night at the pavilion? He knew that was not the case for the man who killed Ares had brown hair and green eyes, while the man in the pavilion had blonde hair and blue eyes. Whatever the case, he knew that the Olympians should be informed of these recent events.

* * *

Chapter 7: Three New Europeans

* * *

"Dad, can we talk to you for a second?" Theo asked Percy.

Percy looked up from his desk and looked at Theo, his reading glasses making him look like a college professor. "What is it, son? And where's Natasha?"

Theo gulped a bit, "Ah, yes, that's the problem. You see, Rebecca, Natasha and I sort of ran into quite some interesting… _things_ for a lack of better terminology."

Percy put down his pen. He removed his reading glasses and folded them, then set them down as well. He looked at the paper in front of him for a second then he looked back up at Theo. He stared at his son for a bit before he stood up, pushing his chair in. He put a hand on Theo's shoulder, "Let's talk about this in the living room," was what he said before he walked out of the study. Theo stared at the door Percy wen out of for a moment, he could hear his father shouting faintly, "Hestia, honey, can you please come down here?" Theo squared his shoulders and walked out of the study and into the living room. He sat down on a couch opposite his father and mother, who were sitting beside each other.

"Well?" asked Hestia softly, "What is it that you want to talk about, son?"

Theo inhaled deeply, and exhaled it all in one go. He put his head in his hands and looked up. He saw his mother looking at him worriedly, and his father leaned forward in his seat. "I- Rebecca and I were walking down from Arts and Crafts when we heard a distant explosion coming from the woods. We followed the sound and saw that Natasha was there,"

Percy stood up immediately, "Where is she? Is she injured, was she injured from the explosion?"

"Dad, no, just let me finish." Theo said tiredly. Percy sat down and nodded at him to continue. "We saw her there and asked her if she heard the explosion, she said that that was the reason she was there as well, she said she heard it too. We searched around for a bit, and found nothing." Hestia gave him a look as if to say, _Seriously?_

Theo put up a finger (not that finger…), "That, is until we heard another explosion. Then a figure flew past us, seemingly thrown, and landed roughly by a tree. The person looked up, and it was Ares!" Percy sat up when he said that, but leaned back forward and looked at Theo to continue, "Then, he mouthed at us to run, and that's when things got mysterious." Theo paused for a bit, for dramatic purposes of course.

"A man came with a sword came up beside him. He had brown hair and green eyes. He then said something along the lines of, 'Should I finish you off or should I let Chase.' Then this blonde woman jumped down from the trees and killed Ares."

"No, that's not possible," Percy said standing up, "She wouldn't do such a thing." Hestia pulled Percy down back unto the seat with his arm and Percy just sat there wide-eyed.

"After that the man left and the woman turned around and it was… it was…"

"It was my _mother_ ," seethed a voice from behind Theo. He turned around and saw Natasha walk into the room. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were red and puffy around the edges, obviously from crying. She was wearing a simple light blue tank top, jean shorts ( **A/N: Is that what you call them?** ), and brown hiking boots. She had a red and black checkered polo shirt tied on her waist while her hands rested on them. She plopped down unto the couch next to Theo and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"She even offered me to come with her," She scowled, "She told me to go with her, back to their 'headquarters', she told me that she could repay me for not being there in the twelve years after she left. She told me that I'd get a new family, a new father, new everything; a fresh start. I told her to shove the request up her ass." Natasha's eyes hardened a bit but you could see the sadness in her eyes. She sighed softly and Theo patted his sister's shoulder.

"Annabeth wouldn't do that." Percy stated unbelievingly, "She wouldn't side with the enemy,"

"And that's exactly why she shot you twelve years ago. Can't you see Dad? She was most likely already working with the enemy before she left. She most likely shot you, not just to make her escape easy, but also to at least try and kill you before her side attacks. It makes complete sense!" ranted Natasha, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Calm down sis," Theo told Natasha, "Surely, Dad can figure it out on her own…" Theo was cut off by a loud scream, most likely coming from the borders of camp. He stood up and sprinted for the door. Once he was out, he followed the sound of screaming to Half-Blood Hill where a girl was hiding behind a tree and an older boy and girl were fighting a pack of hellhounds. The girl behind the tree saw Theo and ran to him. She had long, wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. She had a defined nose, luscious red lips and seemed to be of Spanish heritage ( **A/N: You guys had to have expected that, like, really** ). Her eyelashes were long and curved, her frame was slender and she looked to be the same age as Theo, the same height too. She was wearing a tattered green shirt and ripped jeans. He started running to her too, meeting her in a few moments of jogging. Once they were together, Theo put his hand on her back and pushed her into the border.

"Stay in there!" Theo ordered, "Monsters can't get through the border."

Theo ran to the two other kids fending off the pack of hellhounds. The girl had blue eyes and blonde hair, she was about five inches taller than Theo but still looked around the same age as him. She wore a dirty, blue and intact tank top and Nike shorts with running shoes. She held a cricket paddle, which seemed to be coated in bronze. Beside her, the boy wore a white camo jacket, a grey shirt underneath, and green combat trousers with the bottom tucked into combat boots. He had very dark brown hair that was almost black and hazel eyes. He had a slightly upturned nose and had a splash of freckles across his face and was a bit taller than the girl. And his weapon… Theo couldn't even decipher how and why the kid would have that weapon.

He held a Mosin-Nagant with a bayonet attached at the end, an imperial gold bayonet.

Theo couldn't even think of how this kid got a Russian rifle, which was used way back in the 1800's, in the States before a hellhound pounced at him. Theo's instincts kicked in. He took out his pen, turned it into a scythe, willed his wings to come out and turned around. He was pushed over by the force of the impact but wasn't injured. He turned around and raised his scythe just in time for the hellhound to pounce at him again, only to disintegrate into gold dust from getting ripped in half by Theo's weapon. He stood up and swung his scythe to the right, stabbing a hellhound without looking, then he threw the aforementioned creature at another one that was running at him. The hellhound landed on the other one and they both collapsed. They didn't even get a chance to stand back up before Theo came at them and sent them back to Tartarus. He turned around to see the two demigods surrounded by the remaining twelve hellhounds. He transformed his scythe back into a pen and willed his wristwatch to transform into his bow. He flew up and landed in between the two demigods, sending a strong gust of wind and making those in a ten metre radius stumble. He stood up, dramatically of course, and started picking off the hellhounds with his bow's silver arrow mode. Before the hellhounds even knew what was happening, eight of them were already pulverized into dust. When the next arrow flew, the targeted hellhound was able to dodge it and sprinted away, closely followed by his companions.

Theo turned to look at the other two half-bloods. The boy strapped his rifle to his back and dusted his clothes while the girl was leaning on her cricket bat, both were panting heavily.

"I think you guys should follow me." Theo said as he started to jog off towards the camp borders.

"Wait!" called out the boy, who unsurprisingly, had a very thick Russian accent, "Can you tell of us where we are going?"

 _Oh great_ , Theo thought, _How stereotypical, a Russian who says things in wrong grammar… Can you change that Mr. Nifty?_

- **Sure, why not…-**

"Wait!" called out the boy, who unsurprisingly, had a very thick Russian accent, "Can you tell us where we're going first?"

Theo turned around to look at him, "Camp Half-Blood, we're going to the only safe place for us demigods. C'mon, it's just up that hill where your friend is." Theo started to jog up the hill followed by the other two.

"What's your name?" asked the blonde girl. Her accent was also European; Was it Polish or German… Theo wasn't too sure.

"Theseus Jackson, but you can call me Theo, you?"

"I'm Annamarie Schindler, daughter of Eris, I'm from Germany, I personally prefer to be called Anna. This guy here is Vyacheslav Dimitrivich, but we call him Vic, he's Russian."

"I dunno who my mum is," said Vic, "But I know I'm a demigod, I have powers over snow, ice and a bit over turning things cold."

Theo nodded in understanding. They reached the top and Theo was surprised to see the other girl sprint at him and hug him, her arms wrapping around him.

"Thank you for helping them! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. She unwrapped herself from Theo and stepped back. She offered her hand out into a handshake, "I'm Sofia Soler, I'm Spanish." And guess what accent she has… Canadian.

You must be thinking, _What the fuck…?_

"I'm Theseus Jackson, but everyone here calls me Theo," Theo responded while accepting her handshake. He smiled at her, an action that she reciprocated. Theo let go of her hand and walked off, waving at them to follow him. Theo led them into the Mess Hall where nearly all campers were already at.

 _Trying for an early lunch, huh?_ Theo mused. Just then the conch horn sounded and the rest of the campers filled into the Mess Hall. Theo led the three newbies through the sea of adolescents, weaving through the crowd with ease while the three others lagged behind while trying to catch up. As Theo concluded his journey, he found himself facing his father, mother, Dionysus and Chiron at the head table.

"Mum, dad, Chiron, Mr. D," Theo greeted them, nodding his head in acknowledgement. They looked at him and his mother smiled, "What is it hun?"

"I bring three half-bloods, all of whom I found fighting a pack of hellhounds by the border."

The three stepped up to show themselves to the people Theo was talking to, "This is Vyacheslav Dimitrivich from Russia, call him Vic, here is Annamarie "Anna" Schindler from Germany and lastly Sofia Soler from Spain."

Just as he said that, the three were claimed.

Above Anna's head was a floating symbol of the apple of discord, above Vic's was a symbol of a snowflake and above Sofia's was a symbol of a scale and a sword, law. Chiron stood up from his seat while his other three seatmates were shell-shocked at what they just saw and seemed like they won't be moving for the next few moments. Chiron looked at the symbols once more, and smiled at all three newbies, although the smile he gave Sofia seemed more reassuring than ever.

"All hail Annamarie Schindler, daughter of Eris, goddess of chaos, strife and discord. Vyacheslav Dimitrivich, son of Khione, goddess of snow and winter; and," Chiron nearly choked at this point, "our first demi-titan in camp, Sofia Soler, daughter of Themis, titan goddess of divine order, law, natural law and custom."

Everyone was speechless at that. All eyes were bulging and all mouths were agape at Vic and Sofia. That's until an Ares camper with the iconic red eyes and smudgy brown hair stepped forward and sneered at the two, "They are children of our enemies, we should kill them where they stand!" A roar of approval could be heard across half of the campers as they unsheathed their weapons to attack…

* * *

 **Dun dun dun duun! Okay, now it's time.**

 **To Gold Testament, thank you so much for reviewing man! I was so giddy when I got a review from ya. I was in class, my computer was open and I was doing my project when I got an e-mail saying that the author of the story I was currently reading, just reviewed!**

 **Anyway, that guy has a great story under the name "Soldiers of the Skies" and another one called "A Queen's Love" ("A Queen's Love" has some scenes that might be too mature for some audiences).**

 **Anyway, that's all, I guess...**

 **Oh yeah, the cookies...**

 **(::) (::)**

 **See 'ya!**


End file.
